challenges
by kitsune odorite
Summary: story challenges. most of them are Naruto challenges but there is one inuyasha challenge and stargate/naruto crossover challenges as well. hope you like them.


Challenges

Fem inuyasha fic:

Inuyasha must be a girl [duh]

She could be born that way or it could be a freak accident or she could have been hiding the fact

The relationship between sesshomaru and inuyasha would be like a protective brother [sesshomaru] irritated sister who rebels against said bro [inuyasha] [explain it anyway u want]

Naraku finds out that inuyasha is a girl [u decide how he figured it out] and sends demons out to attack her when she's at her weakest [the night of the new moon duh]. sesshomaru was trying to protect her by acting like he hates her [u figure out why] meaning he acts like an asshole like in the series. But wen he finds out his sister is in danger the truth comes out to everyone.

Pairings are your choice

Naruto Harry Potter fic:

Naruto is exiled from konoha at a young age [anywhere from 5-9] and is found by Kisame before he joins akatsuki. Kisame trains Naruto and when he turns 11 he gets a Hogwarts letter, while there he meets the Kyuubi and makes friends with Harry Ron Hermione and the Weasley twins though he doesn't tell them about Kyuubi till second year. Kisame gets his invitation to join Akatsuki during Naruto's 2nd year and accepts on the condition he can bring along Naruto. [From there it's all yours][A bit sadistic Naruto would be nice and believable since he would be trained by Kisame]

[Note: try to keep it one story]

Naruto Inuyasha fic:

Naruto merged with the Kyuubi at 11 and the Akatsuki takes him in and trains him. During an extraction with nibi no nekomatta something went wrong now the Akatsuki and Naruto are in the feudal era. They meet up with the Inuyasha group when they come to investigate a spar between Kisame, Naruto, and Deidara thinking it's an attack. They travel with them helping to find the jewel shards so that once its complete they can take it and get themselves home.

Naruto fic:

Left to die in an alley at 6 years old Naruto merged with the Kyuubi and left the village to train and travel to different villages and learn different techniques until he meets Pein at age 12. Pein sensing the enormous potential in him trains him. At 15 he is introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki and catches the eyes of Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Uchiha Itachi. [yaoi fic]

Naruto time-travel fic:

Naruto was exiled from konoha at 7 when he merged with the Kyuubi. He wandered to a near by village and started stealing food and money so he could survive. He was smart enough to stay away from ninjas however he made a mistake and tried to steal from kuzaku not knowing he who he was or that he was even a ninja. To Naruto's credit though Kakuzu didn't even notice he'd been robbed till felt a slight tug on the chakra threads he kept attached to his money [hey it's KAKUZU] and by then Naruto was already half way across the village trying to buy some food. Kakuzu tracked him down though and gave him a beating till he thought Naruto was dead. Needless to say he was a tad impressed Naruto could not only take a beating plus a few death blows and survive as well as almost steal his money [any idea how hard that would be] but while he was half starved. He took Naruto on as a student but on the condition Naruto earned his keep. It was later found out during a more brutal training session that Naruto was near immortal [near because if you stabbed him in the brain, cut him in half, or cut his head off it would kill him]. When introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki at age 12, after he learned everything he could from Kakuzu, he was taken on as a student to Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori when it came out that due to his demonic chakra he could recreate blood-line limits. When he was 24 he was creating a jutsu but not only put in too much chakra but screwed up a hand seal and sent himself back in time to when he was 4. Now he is stuck in the body of his 4 year old self but with the knowledge of his 24 year self. {Note Naruto would be a bit sadistic and dark but he could be a bit happy and easy going around those he trusts}

You take the story from there


End file.
